The problem confronting the busy shopper who acquires more packages than he/she can reasonably expect to carry is not unique and several solutions have heretofore been proposed with varying degrees of success.
The most well known solution is the so-called grocery cart in which a large wire basket is integrally secured to a four wheeled carriage for movement along the aisles of large grocery or general merchandise shops, preparatory to entering a checkout line. Such carts, because of the size and expense, are usually owned by the merchant providing them and are to be used only on the premises of that merchant. Further, such carts are deliberately rendered non-collapsible because such a feature would only compound the problem of cart theft which is already a major headache to the industry.
Another solution was developed comprising a vertically elongated wire basket mounted upon a pair of wheels and drawn by handle means rigidly formed therewith and extending therefrom.
Such carts, while providing a partial solution to the needs of a shopper moving from store to store, were severely restricted both with respect to the number as well as the size of package it could stow and could not be transported easily because of the space required to hold it.
Consequently, a need still exists for a shopper's transport which can be readily assembled for use, easily collapsed for transport, and which, when assembled can accept and maintain a great number of packages of any wide variety of sizes without impairing either its mobility or its convenience.